A Hanyou's love for an Assassin
by Togona
Summary: kagome is killed. what happens when Inuyasha falls in love with her assassin? changed rating, lemon in later chapters R
1. Kagome's Death

Togona: hello everyone! I am back this is my first inuyasha fic so go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will ;;  
  
Chapter One: Kagome's Death  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha and Kagome were still on the never ending search for shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo had been put to rest and Miroku and Sango had moved on with their lives. It was the day after they defeated Naraku, so Miroku's wind tunnel had closed and Sango had been reunited with Kohaku. Shippo had just left. All four of them just grew apart. All that was left now was Inuyasha and Kagome. "All we have left to find is a few shards of the Shikon Jewel" said Kagome as they walked.  
  
"So? What's your point?" replied Inuyasha coldly.  
"Well I was wondering whether or not we are going to drift apart like Sango and Miroku after we find them all"  
"Do me a favor and shut up"  
"You know what Inuyasha, I-"  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of a tornado approaching. The trees were knocked down for about a mile. There, approaching the two unsuspecting travelers was an elf with blonde hair, golden eyes, and wearing all black. "Are you Kagome?" asked the elf.  
  
Something in her eyes told Inuyasha that she meant evil. "Yes, I am" replied Kagome confused.  
"I am Togona" mentioned the elf as she walked towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha tried to read her actions, but Togona was too powerful and emotionless. Now Togona was only an inch away from Kagome. Slowly and mischievously Togona pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Kagome's stomach. Kagome fell to the floor as Togona drew the dagger out. Togona backed up as Inuyasha fell at kagome's side. Tears fell down his cheeks as he held the dying woman to his chest, drenching himself with blood. "Kagome please don't die...please"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled weakly. "Inuyasha, I l- lo" stammered Kagome. "You what?" asked Inuyasha frantically.  
It was no use, right then kagome closed her eyes and let her head hang, she was dead. She looked up at Togona with an evil glint in his eye. "You!" he hissed.  
"Hey all I was doing is my job" replied Togona as if nothing had happened.  
"What do you mean you job?"  
"What do you think baka, I'm an assassin, and I was hired to kill her"  
"By who?"  
"I can't say who, that's part of the job. Come to think of it I don't even know my bosses name. He just calls me and tells me who without reason and I go out, hunt them down and kill them" explained Togona.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged towards Togona but was thrown back by a barrier. Togona walked towards him and tilted his face upwards. She studied him slowly, looking deep into his soul. "Hanyou, I see..."  
  
"What of it" spat Inuyasha. He looked up at her and saw her up close for the first time, his heart jumped. What the hell?, thought Inuyasha. He realized that she was quite beautiful. Wait, what was he thinking? This was the woman that killed Kagome.  
"Don't try to fight me, I am way more powerful than you" said Togona warningly.  
  
Inuyasha got up and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Ano, I guess there is no point in trying. I won't fight you"

"Hontou, you made a wise choice. Hey what's that thin glowing on your girlfriend's chest?" asked Togona. "Nani? You can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" "The what? Oh you mean that little pink jewel? Yeah I'd always see them in demons and stuff"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if she came from another planet. "Ano, if you can stop staring at me I'll be on my way" said Togona as she started to walk off. Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back. Unfortunately he pulled too hard, and with all the velocity and science shit he landed on top of her. "You killed the one person that could see the shards and the shards are what I'm looking for. You will remain here until we find them all. Got it?" "Fine, just get off me," spat Togona as she tried to get up, but Inuyasha was too heavy, "I said get off."  
  
Inuyasha deviously smiled 

"No" 

"Get.off."

"No" 

"What in seven hells is your problem, get off me" 

"And I should because?" 

"Because, I'm a woman and you are a man and his looks wrong" 

"So?"

"What are you implying? Are you enjoying the fact that you are on top of me?"  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself, did he really enjoy this? Finally he got up and brushed himself off. He held out a hand to Togona who glared at him and stood up herself, not taking his help. Inuyasha could tell that it would be hard to gain her friendship...and even harder to gain her trust.  
  
Togona: well how do you like that. I am accepting votes on whether Togona should give in to Inuyasha and have feelings for him. 


	2. The Girl Behind the Assassin

Togona: thank you, everyone who reviewed. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!! Anyway I know all you people don't read this disclaimer shit so I don't own Inuyasha and I probably never will. Now to get on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Chapter Two: The Girl Behind the Assassin  
  
Where we last left off Togona and Inuyasha had a little incident, and now Togona was keeping a close eye on Inuyasha. When Inuyasha landed on top of her, it was the start of a very cold stare. Inuyasha smirked at the fact that he made her quiet... that was the whole plan.  
  
He still couldn't take the fact that he didn't know Kagome's enemy. But something told Inuyasha that Togona wasn't lying. He knew most assassins didn't know who they're employer was, and even worse he knew that most didn't care. Now the silence was getting on his nerves. "Which village do live in?" he asked.  
"I don't live in a village; I come through a well in the back of my yard. I live in future," replied Togona coldly, "and you care, why?"  
"I was just wondering" answered Inuyasha innocently.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Wow, she comes from the future just like Kagome. But Kagome had the shard of the Shikon Jewel. That means Togona must be very powerful if she can do that. I still can't get over the fact that she killed Kagome. Feh, if I didn't need her to find the shards, I'd slit her throat. But still, something tells me that she feels guilty under that emotionless shell. I can tell that she never really wanted to do this, she has to though.  
  
At least her being with me will save a few lives... I hope. She's staring at the ground; she's got that look on her face. Wait a minute; I've seen that face before. On Sango, she has the 'I want to die' look. I wonder what she's been through. What is this feeling? It's annoying.  
  
(Togona's POV)  
  
He's just staring at me, analyzing me. Huh, he'll never get to see the real me, not under this emotionless face. Come to think of it even I don't know the real me. It's been so long since I was myself. As the boss says, never get emotionally involved. Emotions are for the weak. Love is for the weak and so compassion. Never trust anyone, because trust leads to deception and betrayal. Oh who am I kidding, these aren't words I believe in. I can barely live by them.  
  
I want to quit, but I can't. I have to be strong... for just once I'd love to be happy. For just once I want to be loved, but there is no one to love and there is no one to love *me* what is it with this hanyou? Why is he trying so hard? Maybe I should be nice to him. No, I can't, I can't go soft. I won't. I'll never love again, not since that day...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Inuyasha just sat there staring at her. Finally he couldn't take he had to speak. "What are you? You're not a hanyou, are you?" asked Inuyasha cautiously.  
  
"Nani? Oh, if you must know, no I'm not a hanyou and I have many different forms. Six if you want to be exact. Matte, they're human, elf, warrior, angel, vampire, and beast which is a fawn. And anyone who is smart could tell that I'm telepathic by that last remark, but since you're not one of those people, I'm telepathic" explained Togona.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Togona. "Don't say anything I know what you're going to say" she said. Togona looked at Inuyasha with the deepest desire to reveal all the secrets that have haunted her life. It was there for a moment then was gone and replaced by the same emotionless face that she always wore. She still couldn't trust anyone, not yet at least.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Inuyasha. "A little" "Would you like me to go get you something?" "No let me conjure something up"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Togona questioningly. She waved her hand and a pile fruit appeared. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. Togona grabbed an apple and threw it to Inuyasha who caught it with one hand. He also bit into it. They sat there in silence once again. Togona fell into deep thought again, with Inuyasha watching her closely. Inuyasha was extremely confused with this fascination he had with Togona. He would be in a trance staring at her, he would slap himself out of it, then he fall into the trance again.  
  
Hours later Togona fell asleep. Inuyasha lie awake thinking of the days events, Kagome had been killed and here he was sitting with her murder as if they were good friends. Somehow he wouldn't let himself believe that Togona was fully responsible for Kagome's death. Something told Inuyasha that deep inside Togona there was something but he couldn't put his finger on it...  
  
Togona lie on the ground, and suddenly tears flowed down her cheek. She was still asleep but she was crying. Inuyasha leaned over and brushed her tears away with his thumb.  
  
The next day when Togona woke up she had gotten an idea. She approached Inuyasha who was sitting waiting for her to wake up with his turned to her so she wake up and start yelling at him for staring at her. "Inuyasha?"  
"yes?" answered Inuyasha.  
"I want to give this to you," said Togona as she handed a book with a pen, "you do know how to read and write, right"  
Inuyasha nodded. It was true, his mother had taught hi when he was little. "when you get mad or tired of me you can write about it. I have one," said togona showing Inuyasha her book, "of course mine is a Book of Shadows. You see, a Book of Shadows is a witch's diary. We write our days events and our spells. I am Wiccan, a type of witchcraft. So I want you to start writing in your diary or journal, what ever you want to call it" explained Togona. Inuyasha nodded and said "arigato."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: alright just like in the book sweep, If any of you are reading that series you would know that it starts out with an entry of a book of shadows that the character has in the story. That is how I'm going to begin my stories and see how it goes. Vote whether or not Togona should give in to Inuyasha and have feelings for him. Review. 


	3. Inside the Mind

Togona: I'm back, and to all you Kagome/Inuyasha pairing lovers... SCREW YOU!!!!! It may seem that the story is moving a little too fast, but trust me there's a lot coming!!!!!  
  
READ THIS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LOST : People have been wondering why Inuyasha hasn't killed Togona yet. IT'S BECAUSE SHE CAN SEE THE SHARDS!!! Think about it, if he killed her then, he'd be screwed. I killed Kagome off soon because the whole point of the damn story is how Inuyasha deals with it. So for you people to stop bugging me, I'm going to make him fight Togona, okay. So anyway, if you have any problems fuck off or DON'T READ IT!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, I also don't own Sweep either  
  
Murìn beatha dán = soul mate, the person that you can live with forever. It isn't always necessarily the person you marry.  
  
Sikgath = Togona's Wiccan name  
  
Ai Shiteru = boyfriend/girlfriend, lover.  
  
Do Ishimashite = your welcome  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Inside the Mind  
  
Goddess, I'm trapped in this world. I wish that I hadn't done what I've done. The boss says that it's their life or mine. I can't live on like this. Satthan has it easy, all he does is attend circles. I have to attend circles and kill people. Now I'm stuck with a hanyou, who won't leave me alone. I'm scared, I scryed when he was asleep. Oh goddess, what I saw was horrible. I saw the hanyou holding a pink jewel, standing over me, covered in blood. He is going to kill me after we find the jewel. It serves me right. The only reason I am alive is that I can see the jewels. That girl I killed I wonder if that was his murìn beatha dán. All I can do is await my death.  
  
Sikgath  
  
That afternoon Inuyasha went to the hot springs, for once and thought about Kagome. His emotions were so mixed up and horrid that he didn't know what to feel. Why was he so emotional? Something told him that he didn't really feel for Kagome. He still was in a state about Kikyo. He would never forget what she had done to him. That was the past. He started to feel like Togona, keeping emotion inside. He finally arose and found Togona sitting. "You know you should really do something about your emotions" said Togona without looking.  
"Your one to talk, and do you suggest I should do?" asked Inuyasha smugly.  
"I don't know, take you anger out on a tree"  
"If I didn't need you I would take it out on you"  
"Just go"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I said GO!"  
"Okay, okay"  
  
Inuyasha stomped off. He came to a large tree and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He let all his rage out on the tree. When he was finished there wasn't even the stump left. Somehow he had felt like he just broke out of a shell. His Tetsusaiga glowed for a moment revealing little symbols before they dissipated. He marched over to Togona, threw her on the ground and pinned her. As he put Tetsusaiga to her throat he said "what did you do to me?"  
"Nothing" replied Togona struggling to break free.  
"Then why did I find symbols on Tetsusaiga?"  
"I put a calming spell on you" sighed Togona.  
"YOU WHAT?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
"I put a calming spell on you, so you wouldn't kill me"  
"Now I'm going to kill you!" said Inuyasha as he pressed Tetsusaiga closer to her neck. "Matte, if you kill me now, you'll never find the shards" said Togona warningly.  
  
Inuyasha growled and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "You better watch your back, any wrong move and I'll cut you into pieces" warned Inuyasha.  
  
That night Togona snuck away. Inuyasha woke up and didn't see her there so she searched around the campsite. 'Maybe she went to the hot springs' thought inuyuasha to himself. Suddenly he saw a figure limping in the distance. It was Togona! She was covered in blood. Inuyasha sniffed the air, it was mostly her blood, but he could smell demons blood on her. "What happened?" asked Inuyasha worried. Togona didn't say anything all she did was weakly raise her arm and uncurled her hand. There lie five shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha gasped as Togona handed him the glowing shards.  
  
Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and helped her back to the campsite, where Togona conjured up a bowl of water and a towel. She tried desperately to clean herself off, but failed miserably. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the cloth from Togona's hand and started to dab at her wounds. "Stop" groaned Togona.  
"Never, I may dislike you, but I won't let you die. I'm not that kind of person. Why did you go out in the first place, baka" snapped Inuyasha.  
"I wanted to repay you, I shouldn't have casted a spell on you. The truth is I want to die. You have no idea what I've been through" explained Togona.  
She was half way cleaned up and decent. "I wish that I could understand, but I don't. I have been through a lot too, but there's no way to see that, now is there?" said Inuyasha playfully, not expecting the answer that her was going to get.  
"There is a way" said Togona as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"What?" said Inuyasha dazed.  
"Yeah, it like a spell, sort of, we can do it. That is if you want" said Togona.  
"Sure, I guess, will it hurt?"  
"No, not at all"  
"Alright, let's do it"  
  
Togona sat up in front of Inuyasha. "Now just let me enter your thought and I'll let you enter mine" instructed Togona. She put her hands on either side of his head. Slowly progressing she broke through the barriers he kept up as a wall. She could see memories of his mother and his brother, Sesshoumaru. His memory went to that day fifty years ago, when Naraku had betrayed Kikyo and Inuyasha. Then it went to when Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha to a tree. Memories of when he met Kagome and the adventure they had together fill Togona with guilt. She had seen when they met Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha had seen all the victims that Togona had murdered. He saw all the circles she had attended, when she had a small crush on Satthan. Suddenly her mind was dark. He could hear a voice "it's your life or his." Chills went up and down his spine. He saw himself in the place of Togona, standing over a man about her age. "I'm sorry, my Murìn beatha dán" he found himself saying. He plunged the same dagger into his heart that was used to kill Kagome. "Gomen Nasai, ai Shiteru" he said again. This had been Togona's lover, and she had an assignment to kill him. Finally after a while Togona broke the connection.  
  
Inuyasha still couldn't help think about when Togona killed her lover. It was sad. "I'm so sorry. I saw what you did to your, murun beetha daine" said Inuyasha.  
"Its murìn beatha dán" corrected Togona.  
"What is that anyways" asked Inuyasha.  
"It's like your soul mate, and it's not necessarily the person you marry," answered Togona sadly, "I- I can't believe that I killed him. I loved him so much and I killed him. I should have taken my life instead! But no, he would have probably died anyway"  
  
Uncontrollable tears ran down Togona's cheek. She was crying like never before. Inuyasha was shocked at the fact at first; she had never shown any emotion before, nevertheless cry. He wrapped his arms around her and Togona embraced back, crying into his chest.  
"Shh it's alright, it was his life or yours and either way he would have died" said Inuyasha soothingly. Togona cried for about another twenty minutes, until she broke free from Inuyasha's embrace. "Arigato, Inuyasha"  
"Do Ishimashite" replied Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: that was a longer chapter. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO VOTE!!!!! I want to know whether or not Togona should have feelings for Inuyasha. I have only one vote. Don't make me base it on that! Anyway... review... please. 


	4. Suicidal

Togona: you people need to start reviewing more. SONGFIC I decided to make this a songfic to Easier to Run by Linkin Park  
  
Anyway... I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
I can't explain what happened last night. She started to cry and I just embraced her. I acted out of sympathy and yet it felt right. I saw all of her memories, all of them were sad and depressing, and it was just horrible. I never realized how hard it would be to be an assassin. Now I know why Sesshoumaru never shows any emotion. I could never be an assassin, I'm much too temperamental. If I could just get closer to Togona, then she'll be more open. I'm going to kill her as soon as I have obtained the Shikon no Tama. Something still tells me that I don't want to kill her, but I have to. She killed Kagome therefore she must die herself.  
  
//its easier to run//  
  
//replacing this pain with something numb//  
  
//it's so much easier to go//  
  
//than face all this pain here all alone//  
  
Togona had calmed down since the night before. Now she had a problem, memories that she had hidden deep inside were starting to come out.  
  
//something has been taken from deep inside of me//  
  
//a secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see//  
  
// wounds so deep they never show//  
  
//like moving pictures in my head for year and years they've played//  
  
That hanyou would have to pay! Why was he doing this to her. Almost every victim's family that she killed hated her, that never affected her in any way and yet Inuyasha was as if someone had they key to her mind and unlocked the door. Surely she would have to get rid of him, just like he did to his girlfriend. She thought about when she scryed, he was standing over her covered in her blood, this meant that it was his life or her own. She couldn't let her senses weaken. She could not let her guard down or else he would kill her mentally as well as physically.  
  
// it's easier to run//  
  
//replacing this pain with something numb//  
  
//its so much easier to go//  
  
//than face all this pain here al alone//  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Ever since that night that I and Togona entered each others mind, I've had this uneasy feeling. It's my instinct, I can tell, she's planning to kill me as soon as we get the shards. She wants to slaughter me as soon as possible. Just like Kagome. Feh, I'll get a one up on her and kill her. She's murdered enough in her life time. Who am I kidding; I could never kill someone that I've spent so much time with. I mean read her thoughts! I saw her memories. I could never do that, not while I know about what she has been through. I still can't believe that she put a spell on me. No wonder I didn't fight her and slice her head off.  
  
//if I could change I would//  
  
//take back the pain I would//  
  
//trace every wrong move that I've made I would//  
  
//if I could take all the shame to the grave I would//  
  
(Togona's POV)  
  
I can't believe it. Now that I reflect on my life, my past is so cold and dark, all the blood that lies on my hands from innocent victims. All this time I've believed the words of an evil man and lived by them. I do not deserve to live. The same voice in my head says the same thing over and over again *you do not deserve to live. You killed too any for that you must die. Die.* I can't take it anymore. Inuyasha please kill me!  
  
//sometimes I remember the darkness of my past//  
  
//Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have//  
  
//sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back//  
  
//and never moving forward so there never be a past//  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Togona couldn't take it anymore she took out the dagger that she used on countless victims. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm ending it now, with the same dagger that I've killed many with" said Togona as she put the dagger to her neck.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrists "oh no, you don't" "I have to Inuyasha, it she only way to repay for the lives I've taken" replied Togona, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Stop it right now, death is not the answer. Drop the dagger" said Inuyasha softly. "You may have seen my memories but you have no idea how it feels... every time I look at my hands I see the blood of my victims. No matter how many times I wash them, the blood still remains. I summoned the spirit of a woman that I killed. She cursed the spot of my house that I killed her in, and now the blood stain is still there. No matter how many times I try to clean it up, it won't go away," tears started rolling down Togona's cheeks, "she was a fellow Wiccan of mine! She cursed it so only I could see the blood stain, so only I can relive the day that I killed her over and over again. I put a piece of furniture on it, but I know it's still there"  
  
Inuyasha tightened the grip on her wrists and hit the pressure point, causing her to drop the dagger. Togona let her head hang. Inuyasha watched her tears fall to the ground. Togona looked up at him "Why?' she asked "you hate and yet you stop me from killing myself."  
Inuyasha took Togona in his arms and cradled her, just as he did the night they entered each others mind. "No one deserves to die, despite what they have done in the past. You can always repent for that later" said Inuyasha softly. "Please, don't cry"  
  
He drew invisible circles on her back, calming her down.  
  
//just washing it aside//  
  
//all of the helplessness inside//  
  
//pretending I don't fell this way//  
  
//its so much simpler than change//  
  
"I don't hate you, it's just, and you killing Kagome have come to a shock for me. Then you put the calming spell on me so I wouldn't rip your head off. I felt like I was being controlled, I felt as if- never mind" "You felt as if you where what?" "Nothing" "Its okay, you can tell me" "I felt as if I were falling for you"  
  
Togona looked at Inuyasha. "We can summon Kagome's spirit tomorrow night and sort this out" she said.  
  
"Okay" replied Inuyasha. He had just told her what he felt when he was under the spell, was that a good idea?  
  
//its easier to run replacing this pain with something numb//  
  
//its so much easier to go//  
  
//then face all this pain here all alone//  
  
'I felt as if I were falling for you' the words echoed in Togona's mind. That wasn't part of the spell...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: how was that, I felt as if the song fit with this chapter. Tell me what you think, and remember you people need to vote, I'm starting to need the votes right now so VOTE whether of not Togona should have feelings for Inuyasha. Think of it this way, she can love him or break his heart. 


	5. To Kill or not to Kill

Togona: alright you people didn't vote and I got only one vote so I'm basing it off that. If you disagree with the vote it was your own fault for not voting. That's what you get. Thank you to Inu-demon for voting, I appreciate it. But I do have to give you props for reading. Anyway, let's get back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
The hanyou felt as if he were falling for me while under the spell. I have researched the spell and nothing says that the person would have feelings for the person who cast the spell. Does this mean- no it can't be, but it has to. There is no other explanation. If it wasn't the spell, then does that mean he really does have feelings for me? I wonder does he still feel that way. He has seen past me and now I can't go back. He knows what I'm like under the assassin. It could be dangerous. Part of me is happy that he knows the real me. Oh no, what am I saying? Am I starting to fall for him? Satthan would laugh at the state I'm in, he's such a good friend. I miss him so; he was like my partner in crime, except I did the crime. Now that I think about it, Inuyasha tensed up when he saw my memories of me having a crush on Satthan, could he have been jealous. Good thing he didn't see when we were dating. Inuyasha thinks that he saw everything, but he didn't. Good thing that I was leading it. There are still some parts that he doesn't know about.  
  
Sikgath  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I told Togona how I felt under the spell. Come to think of it I think I still. Feel that way. Wait, what am I saying? "Inuyasha?" asked Togona. "Hai" "Did you mean it when you said that you didn't hate me?" "Hai, why?" "I was just wondering" "Okay..." "I have a confession to make"  
  
Togona looked at me with guilty eyes. Oh no, I could see something bad coming. "I scryed one night that you were sleeping, and I saw you standing over me holding the complete Shikon no Tama, covered in my blood" attempted Togona.  
  
"I – I" I was speechless. She had found out what I was going to do. I wanted to tell her that, that was the original plan but I couldn't. "Yes, that was the original plan, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able to go through with it" I responded, unsure of the reaction that I would get.  
  
"I see" that was all she said.  
  
(Togona's POV)  
  
I was right; he did want to kill me. I willed myself not to cry. I didn't want to seem pathetic. He extended his hand towards me, but I backed away. "It's okay" he told me. How could he say that at a time like this? "How can you say that it's okay?"  
  
"Look, I had a plan to kill you as soon as we found all the shards, but I can't do it. You are going to live" he said, but something told me that he wasn't telling the entire truth. "What's your reason?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't stutter. "I can't tell you that" "Why not" "It's a secret" "What the hell! How the hell is it a secret?!" "It just is" "You're lying" "I am not!" "Then tell me why!"  
  
He fell silent. I knew it he still had plans to kill me. I thought that I could trust him. But no, once again, the boss was right, you can never trust anyone. I sighed. Maybe he would change between now and the time that we find the shards. I doubted it, it was wishful thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll eventually tell you" he apologized  
  
"Yeah...right" I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I had to know the reason. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't believe you" I turned on one heel, but before I could walk off he grabbed my shoulder turned me around and...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Togona: sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to do a cliffie. Hehehe just review. I'm still taking votes but for this chapter only. 


	6. A Hanyou's Feelings

Togona: I didn't get feedback at all but that's okay, for all you people who still read the story you still rock. Can anyone tell me how to get italics? I try but when it shows up on the writing it isn't in italics anymore. Someone help.  
  
I don't own therefore you don't sue  
  
July 29, 1979  
  
Today I talked to Satthan. I told him that I had feelings for him. He smiled and told me that he had feeling for me too. I was so happy. At first I thought that he was lying, but then he leaned in and kissed me. Is this what love feels like? I can't believe he loves me. He said that he had always felt that way. We are now a couple and I never have been happier. He's so gentle with me. Why hadn't realized this before? A man like Satthan would be taken in an instant. I asked him why he didn't have a lover already. He replied that countless women had asked him, but he turned them down because he wanted me. That was so sweet, I'm so happy.  
  
Sikgath  
  
(Togona's POV)  
  
Inuyasha turned me around and before I could say anything I was entranced by the looked of his face. His eyes were filled with the utmost desire and sorrow, like he wanted something that he couldn't have. Honestly he looked quite cute. "Togona..." he said barely a whisper.  
  
I looked at him. Staring straight into his eyes, and cast out my senses. He was filled with so much emotion that I was almost overloaded. I am really sensitive to emotions. I read desire, confusion, want, sadness, and a hint of anger. He took a step forward and I took a step back. He kept stepping forward and I back. How long would this go on? My answer soon came as I took a step back and hit something hard. It was a tree. Inuyasha stepped forward and pinned me to the trunk.  
  
He gazed into my eyes and now I was scared. "Inu-Inuyasha" I stuttered. If he heard me it didn't seem like it. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" I asked hoping that he would answer and thank goddess he did, but it wasn't an answer that I was looking for.  
  
"I'm doing something that I've wanted to do, but couldn't" he answered sheepishly.  
  
What on earth could he have meant by that? Inuyasha brushed my bangs out of my face and let his finger and claw run down my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
Slowly and steadily he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide with shock. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. His knees were pinning mine and no blood was going through, so they finally gave out and before I hit the ground Inuyasha caught me. "Inuyasha I-"  
  
"Shh, don't say anything. I love you" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"But I feel guilty, Kagome-"  
  
He interrupted me this time by putting a finger to my lips. I nodded. But I would have to relieve this guilt; we would call on the spirit of Kagome. So I broke from Inuyasha's grasp and started to conjure up all of the items necessary. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We are going to call upon the spirit of Kagome" I replied setting up the stuff and changing into my ceremonial robe.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha again?  
  
"Because we have to clear things up, and I have to apologize to her for killing her" I answered  
  
"You never apologized to any other of your victims, why start now?" stated Inuyasha.  
  
I drew a circle with chalk and walked inside of it. I motioned for Inuyasha to come in to. He hesitated at first and then came in.  
  
"God and Goddess we call upon your protection so that we may call upon the spirit of Kagome Hirageshi. We have things to settle for us and her to be at rest" I said. Then I started to chant:  
  
Tirips eht no llac ew  
  
Shtped eht morf  
  
Ereh dessetiw eb ot  
  
Delates eb ot  
  
Then out of the fire I had built a smoky image of Kagome. She was dressed in a white robe. I looked at Inuyasha, he looked speechless. Like he didn't believe that I could do it. "Ka-Kagome?" he studdered, he reached out a hand to touch it, but I stopped it.  
  
"only she can touch you, if you touch her, the connection will be broken and she'll dissipate" I warned.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled and said "Inuyasha..."  
  
I think that I'll end it there, review 


	7. Kagome's Visit

Togona: well I' going to go straight into the story  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but you already knew that  
  
Chapter 7: Kagome's Visit  
  
September 26, 1980  
  
_ It's my birthday today and I was so worried I almost have an assignment to kill Satthan. The boss changed his mine and said that even I'm allowed to have one good friend. If I had to kill the one I love it would be horrible. I would not be able to go through with it. Satthan and I did a circle and then we laid around in each others arms. He was so romantic. Now I know why I fell in love with him. I never want this to end.  
  
Sikgath  
_  
Inuyasha stood there stunned at the spirit of Kagome. "Inuyasha..." she said. "Kagome, is it really you?" Inuyasha asked, dazed.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, it me" replied Kagome "I wanted to say that I loved to"  
  
Inuyasha looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I loved you too, but I fell for your murderer"  
  
Kagome smiled "its okay, I've watched her, she's not a bad person inside, and she even hesitated before she killed me"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Togona questioningly and Togona nodded. "I'm so sorry Kagome" said Togona.  
  
"Well I am pretty mad, but I still forgive you" said Kagome.  
  
"It is me that should be in your place" said Togona sadly.  
  
"No it's okay, I know that you meant no harm" replied Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Togona; it was like a never ending tennis match. He couldn't help wonder why Kagome didn't want to kill Togona.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to sound like I' encouraging it or anything, but why aren't you trying to rip Togona' head off?" asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"I would never hurt my family" answered Kagome.  
  
"Family?!"  
  
"After I died I realized that Togona is my extreme distant cousin, that's why we both can see the shards and travel through time. Technically I got it from her since she way older and once lived in this era" explained Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He had to soak all of the information in. at least he wasn't under a spell this time.  
  
"I have to go now Inuyasha, I don't think that Togona can hold the connection any longer." said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha looked at the floor sadly, part of him understood that she had to go and part of him didn't want to understand. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "No matter what I will always be with you, remember that" said Kagome one final time before she dissipated.  
  
At the same time Togona fainted from the power drained from her. As usual Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Togona stirred a little before she said "I'm sorry Inuyasha" and with that she passed out.  
  
When Togona woke up she was under cover in what appeared to be a hut. An old woman with an eye patch sat at the other side of the room, talking to Inuyasha. When the old woman noticed that Togona was awake she went over to her. "Hello I am Kaede, Inuyasha has told me a lot about you" Kaede gave her a warm smile.  
  
Next Inuyasha came towards Togona. "Are you okay" he asked softly.  
  
Togona nodded. "Is it okay if we go back to my time for a little while?" questioned Togona. She could see the hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes and could sense it so she offered "you can come and stay with me, it will only be for a little while. I have plenty of rooms that you can stay in"  
  
"Okay, but how am I supposed to walk around town with these ears. When I would go with Kagome she would always hide me" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"I have a spell that will bring out your human side. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't it depend on the moon for hanyou's?" started Togona  
  
Inuyasha nodded, not knowing what this was leading to. "Then this will take effect until I recite the counter- spell" confirmed Togona.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with it and only because I need to keep an eye on you" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha followed Togona to the well in which she teleported in and out of. When they arrived, Inuyasha was dazzled at how big Togona's house was. She lived along and yet owned a huge house. Togona removed her shoes and entered the house, Inuyasha followed. Togana stretched and plopped onto the couch, "it feels good to be home"  
  
Inuyasha was too fascinated with all the items that decorated the living room. There many Wiccan sculptures and statues. "You know Inuyasha you can sit down" called Togona with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and sat next to Togona. "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll cook some dinner for us" said Togona as she climbed the stairs, "oh and Inuyasha, don't get too excited with my decorations, just mellow out and rest on the couch."  
  
The demon merely nodded and lay down. Togona went upstairs into her room, undressed and got into the shower. "Ahh, nothing beats a nice hot shower in the privacy of your own home" soothed Togona.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha lay downstairs on the couch and soaked in his new surroundings. Togona had a beautiful house indeed, but it was rather big, and someone who knows little about this time could certainly get lost. About a half an hour later Togona went downstairs, her wet hair in a towel. She trotted to the kitchen and pulled out some pots and pans. Inuyasha followed her interested in what she was going to do. As Togona took out some vegetables and started to chop them up, Inuyasha sat at the table in front and watched amazed. "What?" asked Togona?  
  
"Nothing, it just I've never seen someone cut vegetables that fast before" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well before I became an assassin, wanted to be a cook" said Togona.  
  
"Why did you choose assassin?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"One reason and another..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't we start over, I mean when we met it wasn't exactly friendly"  
  
"Yeah, we should"  
  
Then the phone rang, Togona stood frozen to the spot. She looked at the phone as it were to jump out and attack her. She let it go until the answering machine caught it. "Hi Togona, it's me, I guess your not home so- "  
  
"Sikgath" breathed Togona in relief. "Hey, sorry, I just got to the phone. What's up?" said Togona nonchalantly.  
  
"I was just worried about you; I haven't seen you in a while. You missed Saturday's circle-"  
  
"I know, I know, I wasn't feeling well"  
  
"Ano, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I have to go Sayonara"  
  
"Sayonara" Togona hung up the phone with a guilty face.  
  
"So you lie about you're secret life to everyone that you face everyday life with, don't you? Do I have the honor of knowing?" asked Inuyasha cunningly.  
  
"Shut up! You know nothing about it!" yelled Togona.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to pick up that thing that you talk in?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"It called a telephone and it could have been the Boss calling with another assignment" replied Togona.  
  
She went back to chopping the vegetables and continued with dinner. '_If I'm not careful, I may end up killing another innocent life'  
  
_Togona: okay, I'll end it there 


	8. Inuyasha In the City?

Togona: yeah, someone likes my story!  
  
You now that I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 8: Inuyasha... In the City?  
  
Poor Togona, she has to live her life in fear every day. I will be here to protect her. I wonder why she got into the business anyway. I can't ask her, it would be too painful. Maybe on day she'll tell me. She turned so pale when the telly thingy rang. This is no way to live. I will have her stay with me, in the feudal era. She won't have to live in fear any longer. I bet that she could purify the shikon jewel if she put her heart to something better. She deserves better. Something so beautiful doesn't deserve something to bad. I guess I have to admit it, and only in the sanctuary of this book. I guess I could say that I've grown to love her; I only hope that she feels the same.  
  
IY  
  
The next day Inuyasha woke up in the room that Togona told him to stay in. the morning sun shone through the curtains. Inuyasha stepped out of the room and peeked into Togona's room that was conveniently next to his. There she lay fast asleep the sheets tightly wrapped around her. Inuyasha was entranced in watching her chest rise in fall to the rhythm of her sleeping. 'Even the most dangerous murderess looks innocent when they sleep'  
  
Inuyasha went over to the side of the bed on squatted next to it, closely studying Togona. She stirred awake and with one look at Inuyasha so close she literally jumped off the bed. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "Inuyasha! Your going to give me a heart attack!" gasped Togona.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What were doing there anyway?"  
  
"I was going to wake you up"  
  
"Why didn't you call my name, or shake me?"  
  
"Didn't think of it"  
  
Togona shook it off and stared at Inuyasha. "Um, can you put me down?"  
  
Inuyasha set her back on the bed and left. He waited for in the kitchen. "That damned hanyou is going to kill me one of these days" muttered Togona to herself.  
  
Togona headed downstairs to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat at the table awaiting something to eat. "It's about time that you get down here!" grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry your highness, I was taking a shower. Why don't you go take one, it should relax you" suggested Togona.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as if Togona had devised a plan for him to meet his fall. Togona raised her eyebrow at Inuyasha. "It won't kill you" she joked.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Togona lead Inuyasha into one of the bathrooms and turned on the water for him. Inuyasha stripped himself of all his clothes and waking into the running water. The hot liquid caressed his skin as his whole body got soaked. He lathered up the foreign substance known as soap all over his body.  
  
When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom, realizing that he has nothing to wear, he headed downstairs to ask Togona for clothes.  
  
Togona who was unsuspecting to the intruder, jumped up about six feet in the air. She turned around and immediately blushed at the sight of Inuyasha. The dog demon, not having any clothes, approached Togona with only a towel around his waist. "I need clothes" Inuyasha stated.  
  
Blushing furiously Togona said "there's some in your room."  
  
Inuyasha headed upstairs again and found the clothes sitting on his bed. He put them on, they seem to be the right size, since he was very well built, and it would be hard to find the right clothes.  
  
Inuyasha came downstairs wearing a red shirt, and black baggy pants, that appeared to be Dickies (drool....mmmm, sexy....) Togona smiled at her work. "Now I want you to take this" she said as she handed Inuyasha a small bottle with a purplish substance.  
  
The hanyou stared at it for a moment, "it's not poison, it the potion that I told you that would bring out your human side" explained Togona.  
  
"Close enough" smirked Inuyasha as he downed the substance. It worked instantly, his silver locks turned black, his dog ears were replaced by regular human ones, and his once dangerous claws transformed into harmless stubs.  
  
Togona smiled as she downed one herself. "Why do you need it?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I had to get rid of my ears, they stand out too much and are too pointy for normal view" answered Togona.  
  
Now the too actually looked normal, Togona beckoned Inuyasha to follow her. They went out into his real world. Inuyasha was happy to not have to be hidden by kagome; he could actually see the future for himself. Cursing himself that he left his sword back at Togona's, he for the first time in his life felt as though he didn't need it.  
  
Upon the unsuspecting travelers there was a force that was watching them closely.  
  
"Togona, you can not hide or escape me, I own you" he said as he watched the disguised elf.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Inuyasha?" asked Togona.  
  
"I never really know about anything about his world..."  
  
"But you do know our money system, right?"  
  
"Yes, kagome taught it to me, it took while but I understand it"  
  
"Okay, how about we go to the mall and I give you some money, and we meet in the food court?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
So Togona and Inuyasha went off to the mall, Togona gave Inuyasha some money, (a generous amount about 200$ in American money...oh yeah she's loaded with the dough) and they split. Inuyasha was fascinated with all of the things that this world had. Togona went to go get supplies with for her circles and her craft. Then she did some shopping for herself. "It's been a while since I bought myself a new outfit" so she went into he nearest department store that was on her side of the mall.  
  
She decided that it would be a good idea if maybe Inuyasha and she go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, a treat for the both of them. She picked up Inuyasha a formal outfit, but for her she would need a dress...  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha can upon a jewelry store; he gazed at all if the beautiful diamonds, he remembered kagome saying something that if a man wanted his woman for all eternity that he would get her a ring and they would get married. He imagined himself going to Togona and slipping the ring on her finger. He smiled as his mind took him to after the wedding. He snapped out of his fantasy...  
  
"The perfect dress" commented Togona to herself. It was time to meet Inuyasha in the food court. She could see the raven haired man sitting at a table. "Hey, so did you have a good time?" asked Togona.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and smiled "yes, this place is very interesting, I like it."  
  
"I bet kagome never exposed you to this kind of fun"  
  
"Your right, I actually feel free"  
  
"well she did do it for your own good, I mean there wasn't exactly a potion that would hide your looks, and I don't think that the world is ready for a dog demon to Rome the streets, fresh from feudal Japan"  
  
"Good point"  
  
Togona sat in the seat in front of him "I was thinking that for dinner tonight we could go to a fancy restaurant, I got you something formal and I me a dress" said Togona.  
  
Inuyasha smiled inwardly at the prospect of Togona in a dress. He smiled back at Togona and nodded. After that they headed back home.  
  
It was about five o clock so Togona went to get ready; Inuyasha just sat and looked at the mirror in front of him. He looked human, but he was still not used to it. Somehow he felt fake, although he knew that he could revert back anytime, he missed his old self already. He knew it was for the best, so he decided to deal with it.  
  
About and hour later Inuyasha sat in the living room and waited for Togona to come downstairs. 'What could be talking her so long?' thought Inuyasha. Then she came down the stairs. Inuyasha was breathless.  
  
She was wearing a red Japanese style dress, which had the pattern of black cherry blossoms. It went down to her ankles, but there was a slit in each side, showing a generous amount of her thighs, and it had no sleeves. She wore heels and had diamond earrings. A grin spread across her face as she used one finger to close Inuyasha's open mouth. "Shall we go?' asked Togona still smiling. Inuyasha nodded, he seemed to have lost the power of speech.  
  
When they arrived, Togona ordered then some drinks. "So Inuyasha, what do you have on your mind, you haven't talked all night" started Togona.  
  
"You" blurted out Inuyasha  
  
Togona raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and gave a small nod. "That's sweet" commented Togona.  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his seat, "is it me or are we different from the others here?" he asked.  
  
Togona looked around, he was right; all of the people at each table were couples. Kissing and looking at each other with the utmost lust in there eyes. "You're right, the waiter must have thought that we were a couple" mentioned Togona.  
  
"But we are a couple" said Inuyasha, making Togona's heart skip a beat, "there are two of us.  
  
Togona almost sighed in relief, "no, they are couples in love."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Togona looked at Inuyasha's hands across the table. She had a sudden urge to out and take them in her own. With enough courage she did, making Inuyasha slightly jump. He looked at her confused. "You're hands, there so soft" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was half scared and have happy, this is what he had been dreaming for so long. The waiter came and Togona removed her hands. Inuyasha almost cried out from the loss of warmth. They ordered what they wanted and stayed silent. Inuyasha longed to reach out and touch her face. So he, like Togona gathered the courage and did so. Togona was taken aback. He smiled at her "why so frightened of me?"  
  
Frightened? Has she ever been scared of Inuyasha? Yes. She was, and she hadn't realized it until now. She looked away and Inuyasha took his hand back. For the rest of the night she was jumpy, and Inuyasha noticed this. When they finished and they arrived home, Togona sighed and headed for the stairs. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She noticed that he had a certain look on his face.  
  
Could it be? No, he said he wouldn't. Inuyasha advanced on Togona; she kept taking steps back and ended up in the corner of the room. She fell to the ground and held her arms up in a shield. The worse was to come.  
  
Inuyasha gently lowered her arm, "your scared of me, I know it. I can smell it on you" he said  
  
"Huh?" Togona took a good look at him; he had drunk the reverse potion and turned back into hanyou form.  
  
He shook his head and headed up the stairs. Togona did not dare move from the spot she was in. she reached into her purse and reverted back herself. Then she changed the magical way. Slowly she got up and sat on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha came down in his kimono, and took on look at Togona, who turned pale once she saw him. Her eyes shifted towards the sword on his side. 'Oh no' she thought. He went over to her and hovered over her body, putting an arm on either side of her head. Slowly he leaned closer and sniffed her, starting from her hair and moving down her neck. Togona was paralyzed. "there is no need to be afraid" he soothed. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and lap. He could feel her body tremble. Dragging a claw down her neck, he said "you think I'm going to kill you, don't you?, think again." He softly pressed his lips against hers. Togona was surprised at first, but then she returned the kiss.  
  
Togona broke away and rest her head against his chest. "I can't take it any longer...  
  
Togona: booya, total cliff hanger. Now ya'll have top review. 


	9. Confession

Togona: ha, ha, ha I gave you people a cliffie last time so here it is the answer.... Bom, bom, bom

_No one but this book knows my feelings. That hanyou has something on me. Grr it is bothering me. I have to sort my feelings out now, too much emotion. I can't keep it all in. one of these days it will come out so I shall do it now before I do it at the wrong time. I pray to the goddess to give me the power to do this. It might be going against my rules on life. It might even go against the bosses rules. No matter he has to know._

_Sikgath_

"I can't take it any longer... I love you Inuyasha! I love you with all my heart and all my being!"

Inuyasha smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm glad to hear it, I love you too" he replied.

Togona wrapped he arms around his waist, buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. "By the way you smell beautifully" complimented Inuyasha.

"So do you"

"I love you"

"And I you"

The embrace lasted for what seemed like forever. "We should get some sleep" suggested Inuyasha.

Togona groaned she wanted to stay like this. "Or..." started Inuyasha as he picked up the elf bridal style and headed for his room.

Inuyasha laid Togona down on the bed and got in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning both woke up at the same time. Inuyasha gave Togona a quick kiss and got out of bed. The non humans made their way downstairs. Suddenly Inuyasha felt an urge, something he couldn't explain, a sort a sensation that he could not name. He ignored it and continued his day.

The sensation got worst, everything he looked at Togona he could not help but imagine him and her wrapped up in bed sheets, panting. That was only the beginning. The sensation had pin pointed in his groin. It got worst by the end of the day his imagination went from bed sheets and panting to her screaming his name as he....

What could this feeling be? He started to get hotter; he knew that he wasn't sick. Maybe it would be better tomorrow. Wrong. It was worst, he started to sweat, and the sensation turned to pain. He was worried, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he kept himself locked in his room. When Togona would call him for dinner he would ignore it. She just assumed that he wasn't hungry. Days had passed and he still kept to his room.

Togona had other things on her mind, she had to go to Kagome's house and let her family know that she was dead. So she scryed for her home and left.

When she arrived she knocked on the door. An old man opened it, "how nay I help you?"

"I am here concerning Kagome"

"She is very sick right now, hemophilia, very contagious"

"Kagome is not sick she is in the feudal era where she uses a well to get there"

"You know about that?"

"Yes I do"

"Then come in"

Togona stepped into the house, immediately to what Togona guessed was kagome's mom stepped up to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That is not important; I have some bad news concerning your daughter"

"What is she hurt?!"

"No worse"

"What is it?!"

Togona sighed and showed them her ears. They gasped; it was then that they knew that it was serious. "Your daughter is dead"

Mrs. Hiragushi fell to the ground, crying. "How?" she asked.

"She was murdered"

"By who?"

"Me"

Kagome's mom looked at her as if she wanted to strangle her or something.

"I am an assassin my assignment was to kill her, I don't know by who. I just get orders and carry them out. I am sorry. I summoned her spirit and it turns out that we are related. I am sorry for all of this. Now if you excuse me I will be leaving now"

She looked at the speechless family and left. When she arrived home she called out to Inuyasha. No answer. She then went up to check up on him. As she opened the door, she saw a figure in the dark, writhing and squirming. Togona could sense the heat coming off him in waves. "You poor thing you're in heat" gasped Togona.

"Togona...it...hurts" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Hold on, I'll get help" said Togona as she ran out into the backyard.

Jumping into the well she worried about Inuyasha. When she arrived to the surface she looked for only one person...Sesshoumaru.

She knew exactly where to find him, and she was right. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned back and saw the elf approach him. She has finally caught up to him when he pinned her against the wall. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous assassin Togona. What brings you here?"

"If I may say so to you, aristocratic assassin Sesshoumaru"

"I don't take orders"

"The same yet different"

"So what do you want?"

"It Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment and then tightened his grip on Togona.

"Why do come here talking about that half breed!" spat Sesshoumaru

"He's in heat" replied Togona.

"So my little brother is in heat for the first time?" laughed Sesshoumaru.

"When will it wear off?"

"It won't"

"What?!?!"

"Not until he mates"

"Fine, then I know what I must do"

"Why do you care so much for him?"

"I love him"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You know..."

Togona glared at him. "...you and me, it could have happened, both assassins, both betrayed by our fathers. It could have been destiny" finished Sesshoumaru.

"How do you know about my father?!"

"I know more about you than you think, Togona. My father betrayed me by mating a human. Your father betrayed you by dying on you and your mother."

Togona growled at him.

"It's a shame; you'll be mated by a hanyou half breed. I would have loved to done the honors. I have something to ask you, although it wouldn't matter the answer. I'll get it anyway" said Sesshoumaru.

"Then why ask"

"Just be a gentlemen"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I want you to grant me a kiss before my brother mates you"

Togona stayed silent.

"Why?"

"You know what I've felt for you. Ever since you became an assassin. You were like me. I wanted to be the one to mate with you, but my pathetic brother is obviously the one in your heart. Besides, we were supposed to be together anyway"

"What?'

"It was arranged, about five hundred years ago, when we were young, my father and your father made a deal. We were supposed to marry when we grew older. But then your village was attacked. I thought that you were dead. I didn't know until recently. But your pet did, what was his name? Oh yes, Alakade."

"How do you know Alakade?!?!"

"Like I said I know much more than you think"

"So I guess Alakade betrayed me. I knew that he would go running his mouth to the wrong people"

"Didn't you ever wonder why he didn't come back to you? He fled because he knew that he would be killed at your own hands. The bastard was killed anyway."

"If only they could see the great aristocratic assassin Sesshoumaru now, can't even get a measly little sword from his little brother."

"And I thought that the great assassin Togona wouldn't give in to emotions when killing someone. You're not allowed to love anyway; it goes against your rules as an assassin."

"You leave my doings out of this."

"So are you going to grant me that kiss?"

"Fuck you!"

That was a bad idea for Togona. Sesshoumaru plunged his lips onto hers. He bit down on them and slipped his tongue in. having no regard towards the fact that Togona needed to breath, he continue and pressed on. When he broke away Togona gasped for breath. "Now go help that half breed that you in love with. I still say that we should have been together. No one other than an other assassin will understand what you have gone through."

With that Sesshoumaru let Togona go. She glared at him and walked off. As she reached the well she thought about what Sesshoumaru had said. She let a tear fall down as she thought about being betrayed once again. "Why Alakade? Why, fist father and now you"

She jumped in and appeared back in her house. This was one thing that she had to do....

Togona: I think that I'll leave it there. I hope you all liked it please review, it took me long to write.


	10. Mated

Togona: I have to warn all of you this chapter contains lemony content. I repeat this chapter is a lemon. Okay now you can't say that I didn't warn you

_I can say I am happy now. Togona said that she loves me. I love her so. God I have no idea what I'm going through. I need to mate and soon. I have kept myself from Togona I do not want to hurt her. I would never want to put her through that. But what will become of me? I feel like I am going to die, which is probably going to happen._

_IY_

Togona went up to her room and changed into a robe. Then she made her way to Inuyasha's room. When she opened the door she found him in a naked heap in the corner. He was whimpering as if he were in pain. "Inuyasha..."

"Please...leave... I do not want to hurt you"

"No Inuyasha, I would never abandon you" said Togona as she took Inuyasha into his arms.

Slowly she stroked his member, causing him to moan. "Do you really want...ahhh"

"Yes Inuyasha" replied Togona as she laid a kiss on his lips to give him her consent.

Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth. His lips moved down to her neck. He grasped her robe and slid it down to the floor. Picking Togona up bridal style he laid her on the bed. She could feel his erection pressing on her groin. She moaned as Inuyasha rubbed the inside of her thighs.

Inuyasha had to restrain taking her right then. He nipped at her skin and her breasts, leaving little bite marks. Trailing his tongue down her body, he asked, "are you sure that you want this?"

"Absolutely, take me Inuyasha" replied Togona.

Slowly he stuck his finger inside her. Togona moaned on pleasure. He added a second finger, causing her to moan louder. Soon he was sure that she was ready he told her "this will hurt a little but just relax and it will get better."

Togona nodded "I trust you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha slowly entered her. Togona could feel the pain, but at the same time it felt good. Inuyasha quickened the pace. Seconds later Inuyasha was thrusting and pumping into her. She met every thrust. They came as one. She was so close to her climax and he was right behind. Suddenly Togona screamed out Inuyasha's name and Inuyasha spilled his seed into her. He bit down on her neck, claiming her as his mate and collapsed on top of her.

Pulling himself out her took her into his arms panting. She started to scratch him behind the ears. "I could have died if I had not mated thank you" panted Inuyasha.

"I love you so much. I could never abandon you"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Then I will gladly carry your pups. Go to sleep"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but before muttering "god I love this woman."

Togona: there it is, you guys happy now? Review


	11. Scent

Togona: last chapter was a lemon; I can't believe I got it done. Anyway I want to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed well; when in the beginning people were skeptical about my story.

_Oh goddess, my lover and I made love last night, I feel wonderful. He was worried that I would get pregnant, I wouldn't mind. I would love to carry his pups. He loved me so and I him. I have never been this happy since I was with Satthan. Nothing can keep me from being happy now._

The next morning Togona woke up next to Inuyasha. She looked over and smiled. She wiggled out of his grasp, out on her robe and went downstairs. Not long after Togona started on breakfast Inuyasha came down fully dressed. He wrapped his arms around Togona and buried his face in her shoulder. "Good morning, love" greeted Togona.

"Good morning" replied Inuyasha.

They ate breakfast peacefully. "Where did you go off to for help?" asked Inuyasha

"I went looking for your brother"

"What?!"

"I know you hate him but he's the only one that could help me at the time"

"But why Sesshoumaru"

"Because he and I are assassins we understand each other"

"Still, the last thing I need is Sesshoumaru to know that I was in heat"

"It wasn't that bad..."

Togona looked down. "I found out a few things."

"Like what" asked Inuyasha worried.

"Like I was betrayed by my own pet"

"Pet?"

"Yeah, my family had a dragon as a pet, Alakade. It wasn't until I had him that I saw his true form; he could turn into a person. He hated my family but always seemed to take well to me. When my village was attacked everyone was killed. I wasn't even home at the time; Alakade and I were out picking herbs. When we came back everyone was dead. One day I found Alakade gone. He never came back. It was only once that I saw his true form. When I went to talk to Sesshoumaru he kept talking about how we should be together and he wanted to be the one to mate with me. It turns out that Alakade knew something that I didn't, Sesshoumaru and I were supposed to marry..." explained Togona.

"What?! You and my brother?! How?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Your father and mine made a deal before you were born. Then my father died shortly after. After that my village was attacked. That bastard even forced a kiss on me"

"Sesshoumaru is going to die for this..."

"Don't, supposedly Alakade is dead but I don't believe it. I would have felt it."

Inuyasha went over and embraced Togona. "Why don't you come and live with me in the feudal era. Forget all of this. We can be happy together."

"I- I don't know Inuyasha..."

"I will always protect you"

"What you need protection from is me, what about my boss?"

"Forget him! We can be happy together!"

"I don't know Inuyasha, what if he comes after you or me?"

"Like I said, I'll protect you"

"I'll think about it Inuyasha, I can't just get up and leave. I can't go up to everyone I know and say hey, I'm leaving to another era forever."

"I understand, just give it good thought"

Togona nodded. Later that day they went to the mall. Togona gave Inuyasha more money. After that they went to eat. For once in her life, Togona felt loved. Inuyasha would put his arm around her as they walked. He would tell her countless times that he loved her. When they arrived home, Togona was so tired she went straight to bed, soon after she was joined by Inuyasha.

The next morning she woke up to the phone ringing, she hurried downstairs and picked it up. Inuyasha slowly came down the stairs.

"Hello"

"Togona..."

"Boss?"

"I heard that you've fallen in love"

Inuyasha saw her Togona's face get extremely pale.

"Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Don't play stupid with me Togona. I know damn well that you're in love. You know my rules about love and how I forbid it. I want him dead, whoever it is, I want him dead. I trust that you will kill him immediately."

"It isn't true, he's just a toy, and he means nothing to me"

"Don't lie! Whoever he is I want him dead"

With that he hung up. Togona hung up the phone and fell. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "What's wrong?!"

"He found out. The boss found out that I love you. Now he wants you dead."

"Let's go, now, to the feudal era. We can be safe there"

Togona and Inuyasha rushed to the well and jumped in. when thy surfaced Togona broke down crying. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms "shh, it will be alright. Nothing can harm you here" he soothed.

Togona bolted upright "no it can't be"

"What is it" asked Inuyasha.

"I haven't smelled him in over a hundred years"

"Who?"

Togona narrowed her eyes "Alakade..."

Togona: bom, bom, bom review and I'll get to the next one faster.


	12. The Call

Togona: fist of all I wanted to thank all of my faithful reviewers. Now onward to the story, I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer because you already know that none of our pathetic souls own Inuyasha.

"Alakade!"

"What?! That son of a bitch is here?!"

"I wouldn't mistake his sent anywhere"

Togona got up and ran towards the scent, faster and faster, Inuyasha could hardly keep up. She came towards a clearing by the river. There a man was knelt down drinking. "Alakade" bellowed Togona.

"Mistress Togona! It's been five hundred years since I last saw you"

"Why would I want to see a pathetic, back stabbing demon like you? You betrayed me Alakade, you should die for that!"

"I would never!" exclaimed Alakade as he bowed down.

"You were feeding information to Lord Sesshoumaru, does that name ring a bell?" replied Togona. She was very angry, Inuyasha could feel her power rising. Alakade's face turned pale.

"I do not know who you speak of."

"You told Lord Sesshoumaru that we were arranged to be married! Only you would know that information, you at father's right hand. You went off and informed Lord Sesshoumaru that he was to marry me so he would come and claim me, knowing I would want it!"

"No, no, I would not do that to my mistress, honest. I wanted to show devotion to the family"

"Liar, you hated the family. The only one you ever took to was me!"

"Then why would I betray you"

"In spite of the family"

Alakade stood silent for a moment, then responded "mistress you must hear me, I would never betray you"

"Then why did you flee" said Togona, a little more calm.

Alakade was silent for another moment but then started to explain "I thought Lord Sesshoumaru would be a suitable mate for you, he was well respected assassin and you too. You both did your job well. So when you came of age I went off to find Lord Sesshoumaru and inform him that he should go claim his bride. Although I see this half breed already mated you, by the mark on you neck. Lord Sesshoumaru and you would have made a great couple. He loved you very much but instead you chose this half breed."

"Well, I'll have you know that it wouldn't have mattered, I wasn't allowed to love"

Alakade chuckled "oh but Lord Sesshoumaru had ties with your boss, why do you think that you weren't allowed to love. It was so you would have to stumble across him and fall in love with Lord Sesshoumaru, I guess that plan didn't work out. You are just like your father"

"Don't you dare talk about father!"

"Humph, he may have been a great assassin too, but he couldn't escape me"

"What?!"

"Yes my dear Mistress, it was me who murdered your father. He was getting in my way"

"Alakade! It was you who made me think my father betrayed me when it was you all along, for that you must die"

Togona summoned a katana, and charged toward Alakade. He jumped back. "Wrong move!" yelled Togona as she turned around and stabbed Alakade in the back.

Leaving him to bleed to death, Togona and Inuyasha set out for Kaede's hut. When they arrived at the hut they confronted Kaede and told her about Kagome. Kaede nodded for a bit and looked at Togona, "I'm sorry about this."

"It is alright, I don't blame ye, it was your job" answered Kaede, "What puzzles me, Inuyasha, ye were there when Togona killed Kagome, why didn't ye do anything?"

"I was put under a calming spell" explained Inuyasha.

"I was wondering, the prayer beads on Inuyasha's neck, where did you get them?" asked Togana.

"Why from whom else, the village of Zakio, he gave them to me personally"

"Then Inuyasha, would you like to be free?"

"Would I?!"

Togana went over to him and lifted the beads over his head. Inuyasha stared at her with his jaw dropped "ho-how did you do that?"

"I created these beads, I gave them to Zakio after I left the village, Kaede must have gone to get them from him" explained Togona.

"So it was you who created the hell I've been through with these stupid beads" said Inuyasha smugly.

"I can put them back on you and give you more hell than kagome could ever even imagine" replied Togona with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha shook his head wildly. "That's what I thought" smirked Togona.

"Inuyasha, I need to ask ye, did ye ever really love kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Now that I thing about it, I never really did. I mean we would always argue and I could never express the way I felt. I wouldn't want that in a woman for a mate. With Togona I can freely express how I feel, I can hold her and kiss her with out caring what anyone thought" explained Inuyasha.

"I see, were ye like that with kikyo?"

"Yeah, a little"

"I think the reason ye thought that ye was in love with Kagome was because she was the reincarnation of my sister. But the two were different; ye felt a need to love her because of that. But now that Togona came around and didn't have anything to do with kikyo, ye finally saw it. The rest on how ye fell in love is a mystery to me"

"We can answer that, but we aren't" cut in Togona.

"Now who hired ye Togona?"

"I don't know my bosses name, he never tells me, he just calls me and I do what he says. I have a feeling that people go to him and he comes to me"

"What are ye going to do about Inuyasha? Doesn't your boss want him dead?"

"Well _I'm_ going to go find him and kill him"

"I will go with you. You helped me, now I'm going to help you..." said Inuyasha.

Togona: I know it was a little short and I apologize for not updating sooner. I will get the next one up and rolling, review please.


End file.
